A Christmas to Remember
by BeautyMistaken
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and the Doctor comes to take Clara on an adventure... There is romance and friendship, also they learn a lot about each other on the way... Read to find out more... Reviews are helpful too!
1. Chapter 1: Whisked away

**Whouffle:**

**I don't own Doctor Who!**

**Chapter 1:**

It was late Christmas Eve, and Clara was just finishing off wrapping presents ready to put under the tree downstairs. She had wrapping paper, sticking bows, name tags, ribbons covering the whole of her room floor; you could just about make a path to get to the door. She sat with her legs crossed with a cup of hot chocolate by her side. This is the part she loved most about Christmas, all the wrapping of presents ready for the next day.

She grabbed a small rectangle box that lay beside her, she knew what was inside but she had to open it anyway. Inside, lay a Christmas pudding bow tie. 'This is perfect' she thought to herself 'The Doctor is going to love this' she couldn't help but smile to herself.

She grabbed the starry Christmas paper she had brought just to wrap the Doctors present in, it reminded her of the time he took her to see the stars, how they glistened and made a warm feeling settle in her stomach. Sitting there smiling to herself she heard a familiar sound of the tardis, it was only faint but it was close enough.

Clara grabbed her Ugg boots and coat, jumped light footedly into every gap there was on the floor, swinging the door open. Once she was at the top of the stairs she saw the familiar shadow of a figure hovering around the front of the door. Bounding her way downstairs, she made sure she had slipped his present into her pocket.

Clara opened the door as quietly as she could, trying not to disturb the family that was fast asleep upstairs, tucked away in their beds.

The Doctor stood with his back up against the wall and his foot leaning on the wall. He looked up at her with his great, captivating eyes, the cheeky smile that she loved welcomed her.

"Doctor I wasn't expecting you, what are you doing here?" Clara gasped, trying to hide the utter sound of joy in her voice.

"Well its Christmas Eve, and I want to spend it with my impossible girl" he flirted with her. "Come Clara, we'll see the joys of Christmas spread across the world" he held his hand out to her, she took it willingly and they ran into the tardis.

The tardis was colourfully decorated with tinsel, ribbons and beads, Clara the day before had told him that he was a humbug because he had put no decorations up at all, of course the Doctor had to prove her wrong so then they both got to decorating the tardis, he had all these decorations with so many memories that he had forgotten the reason he had hidden them.

"So where are we going first?" Clara twirled herself around the tardis.

"I was thinking, London first" He looked at her leaning around the one side of the switch boards, she followed his actions.

"Really, what era though? Knowing you it'll probably be Elizabethan London, but I have to say that does sound fun"

"Let's get going then... 3, 2, 1" He winked at her "GERONIMO"


	2. Chapter 2: London and Snowflakes

**Chapter 2:**

As they tossed and turned through space, the Doctor had gone and stood by Clara. As the tardis jolted, Clara stumbled into the Doctor, he wrapped his arm around her waist. This sent butterflies flying around her stomach. 'Why does he have to be so good?'

Clara tried so hard to ignore her butterflies but she couldn't help but smile to herself about her secret thoughts that were swarming through her head. The Doctor was also having similar thoughts but he tried to keep them to himself, but what she didn't know was that he treasured all those moments that they shared together.

That first moment they met, then when she kissed him, he couldn't help but always think of that moment, but she doesn't even remember it because that part of her died shortly then. He didn't like that part of the memory.

Shaking the thought from his head, he raced to the other side pulling Clara with him. The tardis had landed. "Here we are, Elizabethan London!" as he spoke he opened up the doors of the tardis. They were welcomed by a lightly sprinkled snow filled alley way. It was bitterly cold, as Clara took a step outside she could see she had dragons breath, everything in her filled with joy.

"Let's go for a walk Clara" The Doctor pulled at her hand as he made his way forwards out of the alleyway. "Oh I can't forget, need to lock the tardis" He turned around and clicked his fingers. The doors swung shut and the lights dimmed out then disappeared.

Still holding her hand, he made his way through the streets of London, it was beautiful. Everything had a film of snow, you could just make out footprints that people had left, and the snow sparkled when the light of the candle lit lamps caught a speckle.

"So where are we going Doctor?" Clara twirled around so that she was walking in front on the Doctor facing him and walking backwards.

"Anywhere you want to" He answered her. The creak of a window made them jump, someone was about to empty a chamber pot, not realising what was going on Clara was oblivious to what was happening. The Doctor then pulled her into him wrapped his arms around her waist and moved her just in the nick of time as the contents of the chamber pot were spilled onto the floor.

"Watch where you are going love" shouted the rather top heavy woman yelled down to her.

As they made their way hand in hand into the centre of London, the streets became less quiet as drunks filled the streets, urchins were pick pocketing, men were hanging off women.

"What a lovely area of London we're in" Clara said sarcastically.

"Yeah, maybe we should go to a better place, maybe Paris. After the revolution and after world war 2, maybe" The Doctor suggested.

"That sounds good to me, let's go" Clara and the Doctor ran their way back to the tardis, as they did so the snow started to fall again lightly, Clara stopped.

"What have you sto..." There was no need for him to carry on talking, he knew why she had stopped. She held her hand up to the sky, as a smallest snow flake landed on her hand, she brought it down to show the Doctor.

"It's snowing! Doctor it's snowing" She twirled herself around with her hands up to the sky, head back letting the snowflakes land on her. The Doctor laughed to himself, watching her twirl around, Clara caught her foot on the curb and went to fall over but the Doctor was too quick and caught her in his arms.

"My impossible girl loves the snow and trips up over the curb, now that's a story to tell" He laughed as she lay with her back in his arms, her hands covered her face as she began to start laughing her head off.

"I'm sorry" She began to gather herself as they both looked at each other and wonder what had actually happened.

"Back to the tardis then, shall we?" he offered her his arm.

Clara looped her arm through his smiling at him "we shall" The Doctor and Clara walked with a skip in their step back to the tardis.

As they reached the alleyway where the tardis was left, it began to reappear. The Doctor took his key out of his pocket and unlocked the doors of the tardis. She couldn't help but remember the fact that when he took her hand, he didn't just hold it he held it the way she would want her husband to take her hand as she reached the end of the isle.

"Clara, you coming?" She snapped out of her trance and walked in. "What were you doing out there?" he questioned her quizzically.

"Nothing, just day dreaming, you know, as I do" She joked.

He didn't question her anymore. "So off we go again, hopefully we have more luck there"


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets then Surprise

**Chapter 3:**

As the tardis, tossed and turned again, they prepared for their next journey of Paris, Christmas Eve or Day, whichever the tardis felt like landing on. The Doctor spun around all the controls, holding Clara's waist when pushing controls around her. He winked at her every so often.

THUMP!

They had landed. "Let's go explore" The Doctor said, opening the doors of the tardis. As he opened the tardis a snowball came flying inside the tardis.

"Pardon monsieur" shouted a young boy in the distance. Clara chucked to herself as the Doctor had a small look of shock spread across his face.

"Did he scare you by any chance?" Clara laughed at him, she was clutching her side as she was beginning to get stitch from laughing.

"Very funny Clara, in all honesty, I wasn't expecting that was all" He straightened his jacket up and took Clara by her lower arm and pulled her out into the snow filled streets swarmed with children, adults and the joy was spread across each and everyone's face.

Clara took her arm from him and put her hand in his and her spare in the coat pocket. She felt a long box in her pocket 'it's the Doctors present' she thought to herself.

"So, where to first?" The Doctor said swinging his and Clara's hand, like you do when playing with a young child.

"How about the Eifel Tower, I've never been and always wanted to go" She turned and faced the Doctor to see his reaction.

"Sounds perfect, let's go" As they walked together hand in hand, the Doctor talking to her about the sights. Even though there was a secret he had to tell her "Clara I have a confession to make, I actually haven't been to France, well this part at least" He looked at the floor as they walked.

Clara couldn't help but smile to herself, the Doctor had lifted his head and looked at her smiling to herself. "What you smiling for Clara?"

"Just the thought that you felt that you had to tell me this, I love the fact that I am the first person you have brought to France, so let's make it special" She walked in front of him and pulled at his arm as she make her way through the little children who were making snowmen.

"Clara, where are we going?" He asked her.

"Well the Eifel Tower of course but first I want to do something" She winked at him.

As she said this they entered a large park, a man sat in a carriage waiting for customers to come and take a carriage ride. It was a white carriage with a horses standing there eating the bush leaves, the man looked bored out of his brain.

"Here we are your surprise is ready for you!" Clara smiled at him. The Doctor had a huge look of shocked wiped across his face, she couldn't believe her eyes. "Time to take a ride" she pulled t his arm as they ran together to the carriage. "A carriage ride please, around the park, to the Eifel Tower" Clara told the man as he jolted upwards from his sleeping crouch.

"Of course, me lady. It's on the house because it's Christmas" he said to her as she began to pull out her purse. The Doctor got in the carriage first and pulled Clara up by tucking each of his hands under her arms and she pulled up on to the carriage.

The seats were cushion soft and they pulled a blanket over each other's laps, Clara's teeth began to chatter.

"Come here my impossible girl" he pulled her into him putting his arms around her warming her up, he pulled his jacket around her as much as possible.

Clara began to blush but she couldn't hide it for the simple fact that she was drained of all colour because she was so cold. She held the Doctor as close as she could get him. He was so warm, she could feel both of his heart beats, it felt like such a comfort to her to know that he was there. The Doctor rested his head on hers, putting a kiss in her hair. Her heart skipped a beat.

How much better could this be.


	4. Chapter 4: Butterflies & Special Moments

**Chapter 4:**

As they rode through France, everything was perfect, nothing was bad. Everything was utter bliss. The Doctor and Clara were cherishing each moment with each other, what they both didn't realise is that they both have a love for each other and each were scared to tell the other in fear of being rejected which if they had the confidence to they would realise they had a love that couldn't be broken.

The carriage ride was beautiful, as they approached the Eifel tower Clara and the Doctor both didn't want to move from each other's grasps. "We're here, would you like me to wait for you madam?" asked the carriage driver.

Reluctantly they both shifted and got out of the carriage. "Yes please, I don't think we will be too long now do you Doctor?" Clara said taking his hand as she got down.

"No, half an hour at latest I should think, thank you for your kind services Sir, we shall be back shortly" spoke the Doctor confidently as he pulled Clara into him, she wrapped one arm around his waist and he wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

As they walked off the carriage driver said "I know true love when I see it and that is it" Clara and the Doctor were too far to hear him.

"It's time for us to go up the Eifel tower, let's hurry" Clara said to the Doctor, she pulled at his arm and they ran together towards the Eifel Tower.

The Doctor could barely keep up, Clara was booming with excitement, she ran with everything she had, so much so that she nearly tripped herself up. The Doctor was racing with her at her side.

Finally they stood underneath a beautifully lit Eifel Tower, it looked like a glitter ball that danced above them, both the Doctor and Clara looked upwards. Clara stared up with a grin that could have wiped out the whole universe that was dark.

Clara stood in the middle and spun around, this made her go ever so dizzy, her legs went wobbly and she went to fall over but this time when the Doctor went to catch her but they both fell over together this time. The Doctor landed with a thump, then Clara on top of him.

"Ompftt" Moaned the Doctor as Clara landed smack bang in the middle of his chest "Thanks for that Clara" Joked the Doctor. Clara had turned over so her face was on his chest.

"I'm sorry I really need to stop spinning" She blushed, she couldn't look at his face for the simple reason she didn't want to upset or ruin their friendship.

Clara didn't see what was coming next, the doctor lifted her face, moved a piece of hair that had got caught in her mouth. They both sat up straight, everything in them both couldn't hold back their emotions and the Doctor went in for the kill. He lent in a kissed her, and she kissed him back, her hands found their way to his hair and his hands rested on her waist.

What was this going to lead to? Clara couldn't help but wonder. As they parted for a breath, Clara's head span, as she rest her hand on the Doctor's, she couldn't help but notice that he was blushing, he kept his eyes closed.

"Are you ok Doctor?" She asked as she moved her head from his. She looked at him holding the top of his arms so she couldn't sway.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, I don't know what I was thinking" He said, he looked away at her.

"No, what are you on about. That was the most perfect thing that has ever happened and to be honest I wouldn't have changed it for a second. This has made the feelings I have buried for so long be made more prominent so please don't regret a single moment and you probably won't look at me the same now I've told you that" Clara said without a single second wasted on taking a breath.

The Doctor looked all of a fluster, he wasn't expecting that. What really was going to happen to them now? Were they meant to just carry on with life as normal or was there something more?

What Clara failed to tell the Doctor and the Doctor to Clara was that that kiss had caused butterflies the size of eagles fly around their bodies.

"Shall we go back to the tardis? I think I'd be nice to talk things over in there, don't you?" said the Doctor calmly but very happily. Clara smiled at the Doctor, and the Doctor smiled back at her. As he stood up her offered her his hands, she took them willingly and jumped up to her feet, she dropped one of his hands and they walked hand in hand back to the carriage, they acted the same as they did on the way there. There were no differences in their behaviour to each other if anything they held each other a little closer than normal.


End file.
